movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Princess and the Raccoon/Transcript
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/The-Thief-and-the-Cobbler/Movie-Version-2?id=74333 Cool. (Stephen Squirrelsky Presents) (A What An Animal Movie) (The Princess and the Raccoon) Narrator: Long before you're born, In 19 century, There lived an enchanted kingdom that lived in a town called Kingtopia. On top of the tower, There lived three glimmering big diamonds with great powers that protect the kingdom from the great Black Bear and his army. But legend has it. If the diamonds gets stolen, Kingtopia will really be in danger. (the story begins) Narrator: But when the kingdom is left to conquer, Black Bear and his army are on the march. Black Bear: We baddies live again! (Army cheered) Dying Solider: I'd better go to tell the King about this. (He leaves) Black Bear: Now we'll conquer the city! Narrator: But Black Bear doesn't know that one of the soliders still living and off to warn the kingdom. (back at the palace) Narrator: But the person who can stand against Black Bear and his army happen today. You see, When I saw the first star of night, I wish to be someone special. When I was an orphan raccoon, I was tooken into a carpenter shop and be a carpenter for the rest of my life. But It's kinda simple to me. (BONK!) Rascal: Ow. (kisses his hand) Narrator: Well, Almost. My name is Rascal Canners. I always been alone in my shop. But that is gonna change. You see, In another part of the city, Lived a mouse thief name Dan. A very sneaky and thoughtful guy. Dan: Good morning, Kingtopia. Now that I've read my books, I've also had my breakfast. So it's time to get to work. (He grabs a vase) Dan: I'll take the vase. Narrator: You see, Stealing is his job unless he doesn't get caught. He can steal everything, Even gold. Dan: There's something gold right now. (He sneaked up behind Nancy Whiskers and grab something from her) Dan: I wonder what that woman has in her old hands... Now it's either gold. Or... bananas?! Nancy: Hiya! (Dan ends up being beaten up) Nancy: Take that! And that! And these too! There. (Dusts her hands off and leaves) Dan: Well! That's not good. Better pick up my things, okay? Narrator: Then when Dan came to my shop, That's where the troubles started. Dan: Hmm... This place looks really very wonderful. Now let's see if I can get anything here. (He sneaks to Rascal who's still sleeping) (and tries to get the stuff he needs) (Rascal giggles) (when Dan grabs anything he wants) (Meanwhile) (outside, the parade comes) (Rascal hammers) (and hurts poor Dan) (He rubs his head) (and pats it) (Rascal starts to sew him) (and strangles him) (Trumpets blows) (as the crowds cheer) Voice: Clear the way. All: Have no fear. Minions: Have no fear. All: Lots of coins are here for you. All: Have no fear. All: The parade is coming through. All: Bangroar, The Grand Duke is here. (the parade passes through) (Rascal kept sewing) Dan: Oh snap. I'm tied up. Narrator: They say that Bangroar, The wizard was really powerful. The king trusted him as his Grand Duke, But nobody else. (Grand Duke appears) (Walks forward) (and heads onward) (Dan tries to move) (but can't) (Rascal gets lifted up) (suddenly) Rascal: Huh? (falls over) (They tumbled down the stairs) (and crashed) (THUNK!) (birds tweet) (Needles goes everywhere) (and lands on the road) (Bangroar steps on a needle) (with a boing!) (He screams) (in a Wilhelm voice) (Dan got away) Bangroar: Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a boy. And it seems like he's dropped some things, that are his. Rascal: I uh... Uh... Bangroar: Don't worry. Accidents can so easily happen. We'll just bring you over to someone that might have questions with you. (Later in the castle) (Nancy arrives) (Miriam came in) Nancy: Good morning. (Miriam sighs) Nancy: Is something wrong, Princess? Miriam: I'm stressed out. I just wanna help my father, The king for someone. But don't know. (seems upset) Miriam: Maybe someone out there I can love. Who might love me. (feels worried) (Song begins) Miriam: Yes, the pretty face Yes, the sunny smile Yes, each hair in place And yes, she can beguile Proper and polite Never makes a wave Born just to delight And bred to behave But she is more than this There's a mind in the body Of this pretty miss She is more than this So much more, so much more She is more than this Nancy: Now, just a minute. Like your mother, out here, with a veil, and a cape. Miriam: Don't wear a veil. Nancy: Oh, come on. If you can't be a princess without a veil, you'll never be a special princess. Miriam: Outwardly she's free Inwardly she's bound Given half the chance She might prove profound Has a thought or two Different from the rest Has a point of view That must be expressed Yes, she is more than this There's a mind in the body Of this pretty miss She is more than this So much more, so much more She is more than this (having gotten her things such as her crown, pearls, chains, ear-ring, cape, and veil on, Miriam hears noises) (She looks at her reflection in the mirror) (and gasps with glee) (She heard noises as she looks out the window) Miriam: Oh my. It's Bangroar. Narrator: When I was taken into the palace, I looked upon the princess. I never saw someone who's beautiful than ever. (Dan sneaks onward) Narrator: Meanwhile Dan saw the priceless diamonds. Dan: So that's where those diamonds are. Impressive. Now let's see if I can get those. (Gate closes on him) Dan: Oh snap. I'm locked outside. (King Gerald V snores) (while Miriam goes to wake her up) Miriam: Dad. King Gerald V: Huh? What? Me? (Bangroar came in) Bangroar: Have no fear. We are here. Bangroar, that's me, for I'm your visior. Gerald V; Grand Duke you mean. Bangroar: Yeah. And guess who's here with us? For it's a raccoon. (Rascal came in) Bangroar: This is a raccoon, who has dropped things, and injured me by accident. No worries. He's not harmless and just wants questions. (Rascal and Miriam looked at each other) (and gasped with glee) Narrator: I think I'm in love with her. Bangroar: Well, since he's attracted to being in love with your daughter, it looks like he needs a lesson in manners. (Rascal tries to walk away, Bangroar falls over him) Bangroar: Whoops! (THUNK!) Bangroar: Whoa. Looks like it's happened again. (Miriam laughs) Bangroar: Isn't he funny and amusing? He likes to entertain. Miriam: You known, I think I really want a carpenter. Bangroar: Well, if you want a carpenter, this is the one here. Gerald V: As you wish. Go with here. Bangroar: Now this should be funny. (Rascal goes with Miriam and Bangroar growls) Bangroar: No wonder those two appear to be great lovers. I still don't think this accident chaos should carry on. Narrator: Later that night, Bangroar has a secret lair always making evil plans. Bangroar: Finally! They're asleep. Now that I'm quite awake, it's time to rise upon those hero heap. And the world will be mine to take. (Bablo snores) Bangroar: Right, Bablo? Are you asleep? Why don't you wake up? Bablo: Bangroar, You're ruining my sleep. Jeez. Bangroar: Men are fools to walk in dreams. They sleep their lives away. But I will reign supreme. For they are easy plans, right, laddie? Bablo: Stop startling me. Bangroar: And for the daughter on the king, I'll have her be my wife. Bablo: What?! Bangroar: Exactly. And with her being my royal bride, I'll rule the world with Princess Miriam on my side. The crown is mine. Sounds good, right? Bablo: Ah! Hot! Hot! Bangroar: Burns, doesn't it? (Meanwhile soldier kept going) (to get to his goal) (That morning, Rascal was with Miriam) (entertaining her) Narrator: I never believe that Miriam was very pretty that my eyes turns to lovehearts and kinda shy to talk. (Rascal's eyes are lovehearts) Nancy: Doing a good job. Isn't he? Miriam: Yeah. So elegant. And so rolling. But also entertaining. Rascal: Aw... Miriam: I think he loves me. As do I. (Rascal nods) Miriam: See? He's so wonderful. That he can fix anything up for me and others. Nancy: I see. Miriam: Pretty entertaining. I wonder what's his name. Rascal: Rascal. Rascal Canners. Miriam: I'm Princess Miriam Jewels. Nancy: He doesn't got a lot to say for himself. Miriam: Not a lot to say. But most of the time. Rascal; Lovely to meet you. Miriam: Splendid to meet you too. Narrator: Meanwhile, Dan was waiting to get into the castle and get the three diamonds. Dan: Oh, look. The three diamonds are up there. Now let's see if I can try to get them. (He rides in a trash can with wheels) (and starts going in pursuit of the diamonds) (Rides to the top, But goes backwards and falls into the moat) Dan: Pee-ew! Got to get up to the top. (He swims to the drain pipe) (and gets sucked in) (He crawls through the pipe) (and makes it safely out) (BUMP!) Dan: Oops. (He made it inside the castle) (just in the nick of time) (Looks around and sees the Maiden of Yiam) (and gasps) (Dan sees a lever and pulls it) Dan: Let's see what this does. (FLUSH) Dan: Oh snap. (He falls through the drain pipe and SPLASH) (into the moat) Maiden: Huh? Oh well. Nancy: Your bath is ready. (Rascal creates a ring) (from Miriam to wear) (She smiles) Miriam: Thanks, Rascal. (Nancy was losing patience) Nancy: Well? Come on. Thanks for the ring, Rascal. Miriam, get going. Rascal: Okay. (Sighs) Nothing wrong with being a carpenter. I wish I was a prince instead. Nancy: If you wish to be a prince, then you've got to be a good carpenter. (Back with Dan who kept crawling through the pipe)) Dan: Which path to take? Try another if you don't succeed at first. (He kept crawling when a pipe falls loose) Dan: Whoa. Keep climbing. Don't stop now. (He made it) Dan: I made it. (He opens the drain lid) Dan: I'm here at last. (He sees Miriam in her bath) Dan: Oh, look, a princess. Scrubbing her back. (He gasps when there's gems on the back scratcher) Dan: Wow. Cool. (He swipes it) Dan: Got it. Miriam: What?! What the heck? Dan: Too easy. (Meanwhile Rascal was fixing a slipper) (for Miriam) (Dan sneaked backwards) (bumping into Rascal) Rascal: Huh? (scratches his head) (BUMP!) Both: Oof! (Rascal flips Dan over) Dan: Whoa! Rascal: What the...? Dan: Got to catch me! (Dan grabs the slipper) Rascal: Hey! Come back here with that slipper! Dan: Catch me if you like! (He pursuit him) (and tries to stop him) Rascal: Who are you? (Dan runs faster) Rascal: Stop thief! (Dan refuses to stop) (They kept running) (all around) (Dan stops at a spot, Looks around) (and hides) (He falls) (helplessly) (Rascal runs and plunges down with a goofy holler) (as they both slide down) Rascal: Whoa! (at a high speed) (Rascal grabs the slipper): Give it back! (Dan gives the slipper back) (Dan flew through the air) (with a Goofy Yodel) (Breaks through the windows and landed in the trees) (with a splat!) (Rascal slides through the floor) (and stops) (Then bumps into Bangroar) Bangroar: Ooh! Watch where you're going. Rascal: Uhh... Bangroar: Well, well, well. Always fixing things and giving it to Miriam, yes? Rascal: Yeah. Bangroar: Well, if you're sure you're helping me out, it's time for you to give Miriam the things she needs. Rascal: Afraid he doesn't like me. Bangroar: Well, I do most of the time, but not when you do wrong things. (Later) (sometime) Narrator: I've been put in a cell now, I might never see her again. I can't stop thinking about and she might start thinking about me now. (poor Rascal is in Jail) (Song begins) (as Rascal sings) Miriam: I close my eyes and see his eyes So soft and warm and clear Rascal: I dream that she's right here.I sense in all his silences.More than his words could say. Miriam: I sense in all his silences More than his words could say Rascal: "Don't fight your feelings," says my heart, A heart I will obey. Both: Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love? Rascal: For sure, a most unlikely match.Implausible and strange. Miriam: But what? It seems my heart and I Refuse to rearrange Both: Am I feeling love? Am I feeling love? Can it really be happening to me? Am I feeling love? (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The next morning, When I have my muffin, I heard the game of polo. Bangroar was up to something. So I should escape the cell and warn Miriam. (Rascal tries to make his escape) (Gerald V snores) (and naps) Bangroar: Oh, your Royal Majesty? Gerald V: Yes. Of course. Bangroar: During this cafe watching scene, my best scene testing plan is to watch the game play. (Polo starts playing) (as the teams try to win) (Dan came in) (to see what the commotion was) Dan: What a fool I am. All that trouble for stupid things. Oh, a white ball. Dan: What a fool I am. All that trouble for stupid things. Oh, a white ball. (WHACK!) Dan: Whoa! That was hard. (He walks away while the ball follows him) (in pursuit) Dan: Oh gosh! This is a Polo game. (WHACK!) Dan: Whoa! Miriam: Dad. Dan: Yes, sweetie? Miriam: Do you know what happen to Rascal? Dan: Oh, who? No. Isn't he with you fixing your shoe? Miriam: He did, But he's gone now. Dan: Oh goodness! Duck and cover. This is the way. (Dan hides in a hole) Dan: Phew. That was close. (Ball falls into the hole) Dan: Oh, I don't remember seeing that. Wait a minute! (BAM!) Dan: Whoa! (Lands in a tree) Dan: Now I'm in a tree. (Bangroar grins) Miriam: Ugh! (Toss) (Bangroar ducks) Bangroar: Ha. Miriam: Dang. (WHACK! BANG! WALLOP!) (Dan is gone) (Gerald V snores) Bangroar: Happy is the kingdom in this miracle and wonderful land. And happy are the subjects who live beneath your hand. We rejoice at all around us. Since this greatest evening falls. Plus safe beneath the sure protection... of The Ancient Diamonds. (Rascal tries to cut through the bars) (by using a saw) Narrator: The next day, Gerald V's dreams became nightmares that Black Bear and his army destroyed the city and the kingdom with a big war machine. Gerald V: Hello? Huh? Bangroar? (He's awaken) Gerald V: Get me Bangroar... This instant! (CLAP!) All: Bangroar! (Meanwhile) Dan: Everything hurts. How could I do this? So disappointing. (He sees the diamonds) Dan: Ah... The diamonds. Now that's what I'd like to get. (Bangroar came in) Bangroar: Right here, Sir. Have no fear. I've arrived. Gerald V: Duke, I had a nightmare of my kingdom coming to destruction and death. Bangroar: Now remain calm, please. And no need to cry. Everything's under control. Gerald V: But I had a vision of an army of Black Bears attacking us now. Dan: Now let's get ready for this action for sports action. Let's see if Dan can do this. If he does it, I'm sure he'll try. (He charges with a long pole) (and runs so fast) (But the pole hits the wall and pokes Dan in the tummy) Dan: Ooh! Gerald V: It's awful. Very awful. Bangroar: Now easy. Don't cry. Ruler supreme. I'll assure this. A dream's just a dream. (Dan tries again) Dan: Okay. Let's try again. I'm sure it'll work. (He charges) (so fast) (He gets up to the sky) Dan: I can do it. I'll do it. (Almost touches the tower) Dan: I'm going to make it. Rascal: Huh? Dan: Must do it. (He falls and crashes) Dan: Ow. Gerald V: I see it. I can see it with my eyes. Bangroar: Steady, your Highness. Invaders? But this is against... What has been proposed. For has it not been written we are safe from anything? Thanks to the help of those diamonds are on the top. (Dan tries again, Closely touches the tower) (and spins round) Dan: I've done it. Whoa. Spinning round. Miriam: Where did Rascal go? Nancy: He said he'd be back to see you with some things you need. Miriam: I know he's somewhere. But where? Nancy: He's wondered off on his own and left. Miriam: I believe you're blind. Nancy: And need new glasses? Gerald V: What if the diamonds get stolen?! Bangroar: Nonsense. They'll be found. And never get lost. (Dan tries again and flew through the sky) (to the top) (But misses to grab the diamonds) (then slides down) Rascal: What the...? (seems puzzled) (Dan lands with a Wilhelm scream) (on the ground) Gerald V: This is too weird to know this. Bangroar: Calm down. (Then Dan was on the chain wires) Dan: I can do this. Best not to fall off. And keep your balance. (He runs across) (safely) (Pants) Dan: I made it. (Rascal finishes cutting the bars off) Rascal: There. (Looks at the view of the kingdom) Dan: Wow. So high up. (Gerald V yawns) (and takes a nap) (Rascal tries to get out) (but is held back by his chains) Rascal: Oh dear. (figures a way to free his leg) (Dan unscrews the balls) Dan: Now that I'm at the top, I'll take the diamonds. You'll be mine. And yes, I'll be rich. Rascal: A needle will do. (frees his leg) Rascal: There. (goes to find Miriam) (Dan goes back to the other side with the diamonds) (and tries to keep his balance) (He got into the tower and plunges down) (losing all the balls) (CRASH!) (the balls flee) (Bounces) (everywhere) (Townfolks ran) (in panic) (Dan shakes himself) Dan: That's better. Uh-oh. Now the diamonds are loose. (He flees) (to get the balls) Miriam: Dad, Wake up. Something's happen. Gerald: Has something eaten you this time? Narrator: Then the soldier made it to the kingdom. Bangroar: Turns out this opportunity is ringing, huh? Minions: Huh? Bangroar: Come on. Better get those balls back. On the double. As long as it's a secret. Gerald V: Excuse me? Bangroar: Uh, nothing? I didn't say anything. Gerald V: Oh. Bangroar: Just go back to what you're doing, okay? Soldier: Bla... (Pants) Gerald V: Oh, a dying soldier. (Minions grabbed the diamonds) Gerald V: Is something eating you? Soldier: Bla... Black... Black Bear. Gerald V: Black bear? Soldier: Is coming. Gerald V: Goodness. (He dies) Gerald V: I never knew. Miriam: Black Bear? Gerald V: He told us so. (Gerald V looks out the window and the diamonds are gone) Gerald: A dream! A nightmare! Yikes! The diamonds are gone! The dying soldier is right! Now our kingdom will suffer dead. (Lightning strucks) (and rain pours) (Later, Rascal kept looking for Miriam) (to warn her) (Everyone gathered) (at that moment) Gerald: My brave soldiers! Come here! The diamonds are gone! Now we must find them! For our enemy is coming! (Crowd gasp) Gerald: Take up your positions with my blending! (Dan swipes a guard's robe) Dan: And I'll be going to find the diamonds. (Then he swiped a necklace that he had in his pocket and laughs) Dan: Just what I need. 4. Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut Mark 44. Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut Mark 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD2KK4C1vYc 2:10 (Meanwhile) Miriam: Do you know where Rascal is? Nanny: Try the prison. Miriam: What?! Oh! What's going on here? (goes to find Rascal) (Back with Dan) Dan: Now where are those balls? Minion: Come through. Woman with a baby. (Clang) Dan: Hmm... Babies don't climb mountains. 4. Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut Mark 44. Thief and the Cobbler Recobbled Cut Mark 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD2KK4C1vYc 2:31 (He follows them, But lost them) (then couldn't find his way out) (Snaps his finger) (to light a fire) (Then he gasped when he sees something glowing) Dan: That must be the way out. (It was a jar of glowing gems) Dan: Wow. Cool. (He empty his robe out) (with stuff in it) (He's about to grab one, But it won't come out) (and is stuck) (He tries to get it out) (by pulling hard) (Then guards came) (by) (Dan gasp) (and hide) (But they grabbed him) (and dragged him away) Dan: Oh drat. (ends up being towed away) (Meanwhile, Miriam peeks in the cell) Miriam: Rascal? Where are you? (He was gone) Miriam: He's gone. Where is he? (Back with Dan) (who is dragged) Guards: Thief. Thief. Thief. Thief. Dan: Let go! (They set him on a hand chopping block) (and try to tie him up) (Dan gets an idea and pulls out two back scratchers) (from nearby) (and puts them in the holes) (Pretending as his hands) (until SNAP!) (CHOP!) Dan: Whoa! (Then he leaves) (and escapes) (He hides in a corner) (and sees his hands feeling okay) (Drops the broken back scratchers) (and leaves) (Rascal kept moving) Narrator: Miriam needed my help and I'm the only one I can trust. (Rascal carries onward) (Suddenly) (like magic) (Wall spins) (round) Rascal: From now on, There's no turning back. (carries on) (Meanwhile) Bablo: I'm really hungry, I could've been a vegetarian. (arrives home) (Minions gave Bangroar the diamonds) Bangroar: Thanks for the diamonds. Now we shall take over the world. (Later Rascal walked onward) (to find Miriam) Rascal: Uh oh. Bangroar. (We went to a safer path) (and hid) (Bangroar kept walking along) (with the diamonds) Bangroar: At last. The diamonds are ours. For the world will be ours for good. (Dan tries not to be seen too) (by hiding) (Bangroar came to Gerald V) Bangroar: Have no fear. I'm here. Gerald V: Bangroar, Do you know what happen to the diamonds? Bangroar: Magically disappeared. Gerald V: What? Oh no. Bangroar: Don't feel bad. I am not out of school in magic. (Dan sneaks quietly) Bangroar: Alakazam! (POOF) Bangroar: Observe. Gerald V: I'll give you anything. Anything that you can possessed. Bangroar: You see? I can restore the gold diamonds. Though they'll get lost. Gerald V: I understand. Bangroar: As my peril will be dire, you must grant my heart's desire. Gerald V: On who? Bangroar: I require, Sire, your daughter, Miriam, to win the plan. Gerald V: What? (Laughs) You're really joking. (Laughs) Goodness. No. She refuses to love you. She can only love a man who has her heart on. Bangroar: Okay. But I just thought to ask. That's all. (Later as he walked away, Rascal was careful not to run into him) (and avoided been seen) Bangroar: If that's the way he feels, I'll just take the diamonds and leave. (walks away) (Later) Gerald V: Fetch my daughter! Miriam: Yes? Gerald V: You must get away. I've got to stay and fight. Listen carefully. The diamonds have been taken away. Miriam: But who's gonna stop Black Bear and his army? Gerald V: An army of volunteers will form together to help protect the palace. (Gets an idea) Gerald: Wait. The Good Witch is the idea to help. Better go and find her. Miriam: What good witch? Gerald: She lives in the Desert Mountain. And has a golden idle with a priceless ruby. Set in its forehead. Miriam: Kinda dangerous. Gerald: You must cross the Great Dessert. Now go. And the guide to help you. (Rascal peers) Rascal: I'm just the guide to help out. (Miriam gasps) Rascal: I've just escaped Jail and now will help you. Miriam: Rascal. Rascal: Yep. I'm here to help you. And that's the way we'll find someone to help us protect the Kingdom. Gerald V: Exactly. I'm sure you'll trust him. (Later) (as the heroes set off) Narrator: So we set off to find Tristar the Good Witch, While Bangroar set off to find Black Bear and his army. (the journey begins) Narrator: And Dan followed us to the Good Witch. (Dan follows) Narrator: Three days later, We kept walking through the desert until we came across a group of yaks called the Brawntribes. (the Brawntribes are seen) Yak: Strangers are coming! Strangers are coming! (they gasp) Yak 2: What shall we do? Yak 3: Don't panic. Bumbo: Just keep calm. They're not going to hurt us. And are friends of us. Bumbo: What's wrong? Yak: I saw strangers. They're coming this way. Bumbo: Strangers? Which ones? (He pulls out the book) Bumbo: Let's see what's in the histories. (They read it) (and gasp in alarm) (They charged at them) Rascal: What the...? All: Charge! (Rascal battles them) (and calms them down) (Nancy fights them) (and saves Rascal) (Miriam walks at them) (and calms them) Miriam: Who are you? Bumbo: You know who we are. We're the Brawntribes. And we hear you're going to get us be your friends. Miriam: You must be Bum... Bumbo: Bumbo. The leader of the tribe? Exactly. (Song begins) Brawntribes: Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, We're what happens when you don't finish school. Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, We're what happens when you don't finish school. Bumbo: A long time, not long, and not sure, by the king to guard his orders, we don't when he'll return, cause no-one here can read his orders. Brawntribes: Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, We're what happens when you don't finish school. Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, We're what happens when you don't finish school. Yak 1: Likely things have been so bad, There are no words to tell it. And if we should find a word, I'm sure none of us could spell it. Smallest Yak: We missed our mothers and our fathers. Medium Yak: It's a painful sad condition. Big Yak: It's hard to tell you just how much. Largest Yak: Cause we never learn addition. Brawntribes: Boom boom boom be boom, Boom boom boom be boom, Boom boom boom be boom, Boom boom boom be boom. Yak 2: So we wait around and scare any traveler passing through. Since we never learn a tray, it's the only thing to do here. Brawntribes: Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, That's what happens when you don't finish school. Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom, We're what happens when you don't finish school. All: Boom boom boom be boom boody boody be-da-ly boom. (Song ends) (and stops) (Dan watches this) (with joy) Dan: Just what I missed. (seems impressed) Miriam: Well, I'm Princess Miriam Jewels. Daughter of your king. Bumbo: So that's who you are. The daughter of you king. And that's why. Let me guess. We're sitting on Nancy, right? Nancy: Get off! Bumbo: Oh, sorry. Miriam: From now on, You will be my royal army. Bumbo: Excellent. A royal army is what you need. (Later with Bangroar) Bangroar: The camp of my minions. So very nice. And the world will be ours. (The Black Bear army surrounded him) Bangroar: Ooh. Never knew. Unexpected. (Later, He was taken to Black Bear) (to begin an announcement) Black Bear: Who dares entered my camp? Bangroar: Oh, it's me, your Honor. I've come with an announcement to make. Black Bear: Who are you? Bangroar: Why, I'm Bangroar. Army: Oooooh.... Bangroar: I'm the one to serve you. For I have some news to tell you. (He does some magic) Bangroar: I do magic tricks. Pretty cool, huh? Black Bear: Hmm. Bangroar: There's news that you'll know for. Black Bear: What? Bangroar: The good news is I've found the three diamonds. Black Bear: Well. Bangroar: And the bad news is... The heroes are trying to find the diamonds and get them back. Black Bear: Take him to the crocs. Bangroar: With pleasure. Your deal is my command. (That night, Everyone's asleep, Dan sneaks around) Dan: Now's my chance to get everything that gets needed. (He swipes some stuff) Dan: That's the stuff I need. Now let's get going. (SPLASH) Dan: Whoa. Landed in the sea. (Horse laughs) (as Dan leaves) (He dries up) (and shakes himself) (Meanwhile, Bangroar was near some crocs) Bangroar: Remember, boys. When the heroes arrive to get those diamonds, you'll be ready to eat them when they enter. (Back with them) (the heroes continue their journey) Narrator: And so, We finally came to the golden idle, Tristar's lair. We have to wait until the next day when the sun hits it. (the sun hits it) Rascal: Look at that. Miriam: It works. (Brawntribes kneel) (as they enter) Bumbo: Maybe we'll just stay out here and guard here. Miriam: Alright. (Dan walks along) (to find the ruby) Dan: Now if I can find a way to go by those guys, I'll get the ruby. Rascal: This looks like some kind of lever. Miriam: Let's see what it does. (They pull it) (and open a door) Rascal: A door. Miriam: Let's go inside. Narrator: While we entered the tower, Dan trying to find a way to grab the ruby. Dan: Now let's see if I can reach this diamond. Only if this plan goes well. (He runs into signs) Dan: Ugh! Stupid signs. (Looks up and sees trees) Dan: Let's see if I climb up to those trees. (Rascal and Miriam kept walking) (toward their goal) (Dan was on top, Using leaves as wings) Dan: To the ruby! (He tries to fly) (but falls) (And crashes with a Wilhelm Scream) Dan: Let's try again. (They made it to the top) (at last) (Someone appeared) Tristar: Who dares disturb me? Miriam: Madame, I'm Princess Miriam. The daughter of the king. Rascal: And I'm Rascal Canners. Miriam: We need your help. Tristar: I see that your city is under an evil spell. The diamonds are gone. Miriam: Yes. And we need to find a way to stop Black Bear and his army. Tristar: Believe in yourself. Is what you like. Attack. Plus never look back. (Meanwhile, Dan tries again) Dan: I can fly! (He just glides around) Dan: Must fly faster. (Back with them) Tristar: Well, if you need some help, you will have an army, and that would be the Brawntribes planning to help you. Rascal: "Believe in yourself. Is what you like. Attack. Plus never look back." Miriam: Exactly. That's what we'll do. (Tristar disappears) Both: Okay. (Bangroar rides along with the crocs) (to the pit) Bangroar: Hurry up! Back to the camp! (they go faster) (Army woke up) (and followed) Bangroar: Don't mistreat me for the last time. (the army obeys) Black Bear: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) (Meanwhile, Brawntribes ran as fast as they can while carrying Rascal, Miriam and Nancy back to the castle) (to find Gerald V) Bumbo: Faster! Hurry! (they speed up) Miriam: Quick! (they run harder) (Dan was way behind) (following) (Pants) (for breath) Black Bear: Non shall escape. Bangroar: Except for the Princess. That we agree. She is the fairest. Black Bear: Hmm... Bangroar: Their soldiers will cower behind these walls... When they see that we have those three diamonds. Black Bear: Tomorrow, You shall ride at the front. Wizard. Bangroar: With pleasure. Narrator: The next morning when the sunrises, Evil was coming over Kingtopia. King Gerald V: So that's why. Black Bear: Army, Attack! Army: With pleasure. (Bangroar rides onward) (toward the attack) (War Machine starts up) (and begins an attack) (Rascal and others came in) (to fight) (Gerald V gasp) Gerald V: My sweetie! (Rascal goes up to it) (to start a war) (Bangroar looks up ahead) Bangroar: There he is. (He charges) (toward Rascal) (He dodges) Rascal: Missed me. Rascal: Believe in yourself. Is what you like. Attack. Plus never look back. Attack? Tack? A tack. A tack! (gets an idea) Bangroar: Now I got you. Miriam: Careful, Rascal. (Rascal slingshotted the tack) (at Bangroar) (who dodges it) (and goes for Rascal) Narrator: It turned out that a tack was all that it took. (the tack flies) (Bounces off of things) (like a trampoline) (Then POKE) Horse: Whoa! (Bangroar falls over) (and crashes) (Line snaps) (and comes loose) (Sets off a machine) (like magic) (The machine goes on fire) (with flames burning) (Dan came in) (to find the diamonds) Dan: Aha! There they are. Now it's the three diamonds. (He entered the machine) (to make his way) (Rascal dodges the falling things) Rascal: Whoa. (Miriam gasps) Miriam: Rascal? (Dan walks up the stairs) (to the top) (The stairs get smashed) (as he walks onward) (Falls with a goofy holler) (helplessly) (Lands on a safe spot) (at last) (Bangroar charges at Rascal) (who jumps out of the way) (Bangroar grabs Miriam) Miriam: Help me! (Back with Dan) (who is on his way) (The plateform gets smash as Dan was on the ladder) (climbing) (Ladder breaks into stilts) (that Dan uses) (Miriam pulls down the horse): End of the ride! Bangroar: Ah! Oof! Miriam: Gotta get away. (flees) (Rascal stands up to Bangroar) (and battles him) (Dan tries to reach the diamonds) (but is careful not to get hurt) (He plunges down) Dan: Oh blast! (falls with a Goofy yodel) (Lands on a spring board) (which springs him upward) (Grabs the first diamond) (in success) (Lands on a giant crossbow) (that shoots him) (He flews through the air) (in the sky) (Then gets stuck) (all of a sudden) (Rascal battles Bangroar) (and is soon unbeatable) Nancy: Get him, Rascal! Rascal: No more tricks, pal! (Dan tries to get unstuck) (and tries to succeed) (POP!) (with a little help) (Flews through the air and lands) (safely) (The diamond rolls) (like a bowling pin) Dan: And where do you think you're off to? (He grabs it) Dan: Gotcha. (Bangroar strangles Rascal) Rascal: Come at me! (He sewed him up) (with his knitting skills) (Dan flew through the air and landed into a cannon) Dan: Yee-haw! (BOOM!) Dan: Whoops. (He grabs the second one) Dan: Piece of cake. (Lands on a trampoline) (BOING!) Dan: Phew. (feels safe) Rascal: Phew. That'll teach him. (laughs) (Miriam gasps) Miriam: Rascal? (Rascal dusted his hands off) Rascal: There. (She gasps with glee) Miriam: Oh, Rascal. You're not hurt. And you did it. So you're alright! Narrator: Guess they never ran into a raccoon before. (Rascal laughs) Dan: Now I got these two. How can I get the third... Whoops. (tumbles) (SPRING!) (he goes up) (Finally grabs the third one) Dan: Got you. (He plunges down with a goofy yodel) (and lands on the ground) (Into a cart) (which goes faster) Dan: Uh oh. (speeds up) (Bangroar was tied up) Bangroar: At least I know what's happening. (He steps on a tack) (with a Wilhelm scream) (He falls into a hole) (with a Goofy holler) (The crocs appeared) Bangroar: My friends! (Bablo looks down at the hole) Bablo: Now it's time for my food to eat. (Crocs eats up Bangroar) (who gets hurt) Bablo: Here's Bablo. Bangroar: Oh, it looks like this is the end for me. Exactly. (MUNCH!) (GULP!) (Bablo just bit off Bangroar's head) (and ate it) Black Bear: My machine! (the machine melts) (Black Bear gets crushed by falling parts) (breaking apart) Gerald V: My daughter, You're okay. Dan: I'll just bring those down. (Dan gasp) Dan: Maybe they won't find out I'm a bad thief. (Gerald V gasp) Gerald V: You've found three diamonds of mine. Well done. (Dan sighs) Dan: I've brought the three diamonds back for you. (He gave them to Rascal) Dan: Here you go. Rascal: Thanks. Dan: You're welcome. (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) Gerald V: As with the greatest courage, Rascal, you have saved our kingdom, thanks to Dan. Since the golden diamonds are returned. (The machine burns up to smithereens) (and explodes) Narrator: And so, Black Bear and his army are defeated forever. Gerald V: The proposition is fulfilled. Now the city owes a great job of being a hero. How can we ever repay you? Rascal: There is one. Can I marry Miriam? Gerald V: Absolutely! (Miriam smiles) Miriam: Yay! Narrator: And so, When the diamonds were returned, Kingtopia was safe again at last. And when Me and Miriam were wedded, I'm now became Prince Rascal and the greatest warrior. Dan: And I love weddings. That's what is best for me. (Crowd cheered) (and clapped) (They look at each other) Miriam: I love you. Rascal: And I love you. (they kiss) Narrator: When you see a wishing star, You will know what who you are. When you make your wish on who you want to be, You'll become a prince as you can see. As for Dan, He spend most of his life in prison, Til he learn his lesson, King made him as palace security and he agreed to let him take one last thing. (Dan guards the palace) THE END. That's all folks. (Dan takes the words "THE END") Dan: I'll take those letters. (He takes the film tape too) (and runs away) Dan: There. I'll take all of it. Now let's go. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Specials